One hint: Marry me?(Klaine one-shot)
by KlaineHasMyHeart
Summary: Kurt is in Lima for one week, and Blaine, who was his boyfriend again, got a surprise for him. Klaine proposal.


Could you write a proposal set in current season 4 when Kurt is told to meet Blaine at Dalton, where they first met. There's a little bit of angst, Blaine pours his heart out to Kurt, expresses regret and proposes.

A/N: Yay :) Got my first request from FanFicFangirl172. I hope you'll like it!

It was early in the morning when Kurt woke up. He was in Lima for this week, and he would leave at Wednesday. It was weekend, and he and Blaine we're going to spend these two days together. It was about 9 am, but he didn't want to sleep anymore. He got ready to take a shower. He always sang when he was taking a shower, but not today. He was thinking about what they would do today. Blaine said he had made plans for them, but he was still thinking about it. What did he planned?

In about one hour he got out of the shower. He loved taking a long shower when it was weekend. He got dressed and checked his phone. Two texts from Blaine. The first one said; ''Are you up babe? x'' but the second one only said ''You there? x''. Kurt sighed and smiled. ''Yes, I'm up. xx'' he texted back. He walked down and started making breakfast for himself. He sat down on the couch. ''Good, 'cause I need to see you. Be quick.'' Blaine responded. Kurt stopped breathing for a moment. Was there something wrong with Blaine?! Was he in need? Why did he need me? Is he in the hospital? Maybe he's just a bit ill.. Yeah... Ill.. ILL! No Kurt, no. Blaine is fine.. Blaine is fine.. Blaine. Is. Fine. ''Where are you? xx'' Kurt asked as he answered the massage. ''Not gonna tell you Kurtsie.'' Was his only respond. Kurt sighed. ''If you won't tell me, I think you don't really need to see me, right?'' ''KURT! Okay, I'll give you a hint.'' Blaine responded. ''Red, blue.'' Kurt was thinking. Red and blue... No. He had no idea. ''One more hint? Pleaseeee?'' ''Good. Pav.'' And now he knew it. Dalton. ''I know where you are! Coming! xx'' ''Finally x'' ''Yeah.. xx''

The door was open, but the question was, how did Blaine got in? There was a sticky on the wall. ''Teenage dream'' was all it said. He walked to the choir room and found Blaine standing there in his Dalton uniform. ''Blaine? What are we doing here, and why are you wearing that uniform again?''

''Not gonna tell u. Just listen.'' Blaine said as he turned around to face his boyfriend.

''Blaine ple-'' Blaine cut him off.

''Shhh.. Don't talk.'' He said as he took Kurt's hand in his. He knelt down and took a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and there was a slim silver ring in it, set with three small diamonds.

''Blaine, I..''

''Baby, don't talk, let me talk.'' Blaine said. ''I love you, and you know I do. But you don't know how much, and it hurts. I love you more than anything in this world. You're the best thing that ever overcame me. I would never hurt you, and I know you won't hurt me either. You are my everything, and I can't live without you. When we broke up, all I wanted to press the repeat button, and just kiss you, not hurting you. I was stupid when I broke up with you. You're the love of my life, and my life would suck without you.'' And now, Kurt was crying. Blaine smiled a little, because they weren't sad tears. ''And now, we're together again, and I had to do this a while ago. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?'' And it went silent. Only a few sobs of a happy-crying Kurt.

''I... I never thought someone would ever love me this much..'' Kurt sobbed and he looked Blaine in the eyes. ''Yes. Yes I will marry you!'' He helped Blaine up. Blaine took the ring out of the box and took Kurt's right hand.

''May I?'' Kurt nodded. ''Now, I can call you my fiancé. Yeah.. I can get used to using that word..'' Kurt did the same with Blaine, so now they both were wearing rings. Blaine lifted his fiancé so now he was in his arms. They kissed, and held hands when they leaved Dalton.

A/N: I hope it's what you wanted, if not, I'm really, really sorry. Reviews are loved ;D


End file.
